


Overlooking the City

by Rizobact



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Collab art, Fanart, Praxus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5229230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizobact/pseuds/Rizobact
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl silently watches the city of Praxus, invisibly observing everything that already is and soon will be under his control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overlooking the City

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragonofdispair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofdispair/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sin City](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4057747) by [dragonofdispair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofdispair/pseuds/dragonofdispair). 



> This is a collaboration - the lineart and base colors are by me with traditional media, digital effects were done by my awesome sister :)

There's a scene at the end of Sin City where Prowl is looking out over Praxus and contemplating the city. The image lodged firmly in my brain reading the story, enough to inspire me to attempt the kind of background and scenery I almost never draw. It was a fun challenge and a complicated line art, and I really appreciate my sister helping me out with the lighting effects to bring the city to life.

[](http://rizobact.deviantart.com/art/Overlooking-the-City-572544962)

  
([Overlooking the City](http://rizobact.deviantart.com/art/Overlooking-the-City-572544962) by [Rizobact](http://rizobact.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](http://www.deviantart.com))


End file.
